


"Officially Off Supply Duty" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 5)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [6]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 5 - "Officially Off Supply Duty" - Herc is good at a lot of things... Or so they think</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Officially Off Supply Duty" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 5)

[ ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/c140504634ed4706c0a803cc0937f805/tumblr_ndbr9dRm9I1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
